A funny kind of family
by VeryPotterKlainer
Summary: CrissColfer. Follow Darren and Chris on this crazy journey of raising three teens, where not all is as it seems. Lexi's 18, Jeff's 17 and Autumn's 15 (I suck at summaries...FUTURES!Cr RISSCOLFER YAY! Rated T for language and some content, mentions of, but no smut. At least not yet)
1. Chapter 1

**Chris rolled over in bed, smiling sleepily at his husbands sleeping form. Darren was asleep, his hair sticking in all directions as he slept, snoring softly. Chris shook his lightly, "Dare, baby wake up."  
****Darren groaned and rolled over, "Sleeeeeeep." He mumbled into his pillow.  
****Chris rolled his eyes, "Baby you gotta take a shower, get up."  
****Darren sighed and kissed Chris gently before padding to the bathroom.**

**Chris got dressed and went down the hall to Lexi's room. He knocked on the door and got a cheery, "Come in!" He poked his head in, "Just wanted to make sure you're up." Lexi nodded, "Ya I'm up." said the fully dressed cheerleader.  
****Chris nodded and went to the next room, "Jeff, you up?" He called and got no answer. Chris huffed and went in, shaking Jeff awake, his face hidden by a mop of black curls that covered his face they were so long.  
****Once Chris finally got him up he went to the last room in the hall, "Autumn, baby you awake?" He called and saw her up and moving, but not dressed yet, "Ya, I'll be down in a bit." She smiled at him.**

**He nodded and went downstairs. By this time Darren was down and breakfast was made. Lexi skipped downstairs, her short skirt, that really reminded both her Dads of the old Cheerios outfits from Glee flouncing around her thighs as she walked.**

**Eventually the other two came down, eating and going to school, Jeff skating, Autumn getting a ride from Darren and Lexi driving in her car. After they'd all said bye to Chris they parted, all leaving, Darren headed for set after he dropped off Autumn. Chris cleaned up the dishes and got ready for work, leaving not an hour after, leaving the house empty until Darren got home from set about noon.**

**But around 12:30, when she should have been at school, Autumn came inside, her knuckles were bleeding as was her nose. Darren looked up at her, first wondering why she was home so early, then forgetting that and wondering why she was so beat up, "Uhh, A?" He asked hesitantly.**

**She kicked off her shoes and looked up at him, "Ya?" She asked, pushing past him into the kitchen washing off her hand and stopping her nosebleed. "What happened?" Darren laughed a little.**

**She shrugged, "Got in a fight." Darren sighed, "I can see that, dear, what about and should I be proud or calling your school begging for you not to be kicked out?" Autumn rolled her eyes, "The first one. This guy was hitting on me and started groping me so I hit him, making him call me a slut and starting a fight." She shrugged. **

**Darren raised an eyebrow, "And?" The 15 year old shrugged again, "He's expelled and I didn't get punished." Darren nodded, "Good...But have fun telling Papa that one." She groaned. That's something she hadn't thought of.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris came home to a very loud house.  
Darren was on the couch, holding back Autumn as Jeff held back Lexi, the girls yelling at each other.**

"All I'm saying is you didn't have to hit him!" Lexi yelled at her little sister.  
"Why wouldn't I hit him, he called me a slut and was groping me!" Autumn yelled back.  
Lexi just broke Jeff's grip on her and make a kind of, 'Hmph!' noise before storming upstairs.  
Autumn just rolled her eyes, breaking away from Darren and sitting on the couch next to Jeff.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "The hell was that all about young lady?"  
Jeff stepped in, "She beat the shit out of a guy because he was groping her and called her a slut." He said grinning, obviously proud of his little sister.  
"Language." Chris and Darren said at the same time.  
"And now Lexi has her panties in a bunch because I could have handled myself better and politely asked him to stop like a real lady." She imitated, trailing off in "Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa." Moving her hands to go with the words.

Chris laughed some, "Fine...Wait he's got expelled right!?" Both the kids nodded.  
Darren smiled, "Well, Lexi's at her boyfriends for the night so it's just us improper people, Pizza and a movie?" When everyone nodded, Chris left to order it while Jeff and Autumn made a fort in the livingroom.  
They ended up having to do it again since Darren didn't deem it grand enough.

Once the fort was up and the pizza was here all four of them cuddled up and watched Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban.  
By the end Jeff was asleep, his head in Autumns lap and Darren and Chris were cuddled up, Autumn's head on Chris's shoulder.  
Autumn woke up Jeff and they went upstairs after saying goodnight,  
Darren and Chris cleaned up quickly before making sure Lexi got back from her boyfriend's and sending her up to bed, going up themselves not long after.

(A/N Sorry these are so short! They'll get longer! Promise!)


End file.
